The Past Haunts
by UltimateFris31
Summary: After Goo Jun Pyo doesn't remember Jan Di and Yi Jung rejects Ga Eul, the two girls can't take it anymore and decide to run away from everything. After 10 years, Geum Jan Di is now a successful cardiac surgeon and Ga Eul works as a kindergarten teacher. What will happen when F4 comes back into their life? What will happen when their past haunts their peaceful life?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Ga Eul, what are you doing? We have to go or we are going to be late. Today is a very important day for you!" said Jan Di. It was finally the end of the year at the school and the children were getting excited over the prospect of summer vacation. Every year, each school votes one staff member for the regional Teacher of the Year award, and this year, like the past 5 years, Ga Eul was nominated.

"I'm coming. Did you get the invitations? We can't forget them, like last time. We had to drive all the way back to come get them" Ga Eul said as she came down the stairs. Her hair was in long curls down to her hips on the right side. She placed a clip on the left side to keep it from falling back. Her red dress hugged her curved perfectly and gave off a vibe filled with sophistication and elegance. "How do I look?"

"You look...beautiful!" said Jan Di quietly. "Ga Eul, we will always be together right? You will always be by my side right?"

"What are you talking about so randomly? I will always be with you no matter what. I will never forget you, I will never give you pain. We are best friends aren't we? I love you! Now, come on, YOU are going to make us late! Ga Eul quickly rushed Jan Di out of the door. She knew if she let Jan Di talk like that for too long and think about their past, she will fall into the depression she was in years before. After years of escaping their past, their past still haunts them. Jan Di may be strong physically, but Ga Eul knew better than anyone that Jan Di is actually vulnerable in the inside. A yell from the car pulled Ga Eul back to the present.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? WE WILL NEVER GET THERE AT THIS RATE! DO YOU WANT TO MISS THIS?!" said Jae Kyung. Also living with Ga Eul and Jan Di was Lee Jae Kyung another teacher who taught high schoolers at the same district that Ga Eul did. Oh Min Ji, Jan Di's colleague, a neurosurgeon also lived with them. Jae Kyung is hyper, gets mad easily, and silly, but she is a loyal friend who cares deeply about others. Min Ji is a simple girl who loves everyone around her passionately but is very blunt which sometimes can hurt her in the end.

"Unni, why are you yelling? Its okay we will get there. We still have 1 hour and with traffic we will get there in about 50 minutes so calm down. Unni, are you sure you shouldn't take any medication?" said Min Ji.

"Yaa! I will kill you! Wait till we get back home. We can't ruin our Ga Eul's night. Right Gu Eul?"

"Lets just go, Unni" Jan Di said while she was bitting her teeth to tell them both to shut up.

On the ride there, Jan Di thought about how much her best friend had changed. She became independent, and finally was confident enough to take care of herself and know what she wanted from life. Though her past was filled with insecurities, and bad men, she has now really become a woman. While Jae Kyung, Min Ji and Ga Eul talked about their reservations for dinner that Jae Kyung reserved at a high end restaurant, Jan Di thought about her patients and her surgeries for tomorrow to get her mind off of her past. When she was looking for jewelry to wear for this function, she stumbled on that necklace that He gave her a long time ago and everything came flooding back to her. The memories that she kept trapped inside in a locker. A sudden stop snapped her out of her own head to see that they had arrived at the hall.

"Unni, what happened did we hit someone? Why did you break so hard?" Jan Di asked Jae Kyung.

"Nothing happened. It was just fun to do. We need to spice up our lives. No one will remember it if I just slowly stopped and parked." She laughed and the other three felt chills in their spine. What is wrong with this Unni? She will kill us in the end was the thought that was going through everyone's mind.

In the hall, the ladies were escorted to the table in the front of the stage where the nominees and their friends and family can sit.

At the event, the ladies chatted with the other nominees and their families and friends. The time had finally come in which the director of the organization called the results.

"Thank you everyone for attending. I know everyone is dying to know who the recipient of this prestigious award is. I will get right to the chase. The winner of the Teacher of the Year is...Cha Ga Eul for her dedication, flexibility, kindness, and most of all the positive impact she has on her children by teaching them life lessons on life. She received this award for her new teaching techniques and teaching children not only what they need to know but everything about life"

When Ga Eul's name was called, Jan Di, Min Ji, and Jar Kyung, yelled in pure joy. They jumped up from their chairs and hugged their best friend. People would have thought they all won a war or something. They yelled and cheered while creating a huge ruckus. Ga Eul tried to calm them down but ehh who cares, this is her day! She still could not believe that she got the award after 5 years of being nominated. She could hear her heartbeat and was so shocked that she could not even move her legs to get up. Finally, Jan Di nudged her and Ga Eul came spinning back to reality. As she walked up the stairs she put all her attention into not tripping over her dress and balancing herself on her high heals. She thanked the director and finally was about to give her speech that she had been rehearsing for 5 years when she realized she forgot it. She looked at her friends and saw their reassuring eyes and started to say anything that could come to her mind.

"I am honored to have received this award. I have been nominated a couple of times and it just feels great finally being awarded this. I want to thank all of my friends and family for all their support for all these years. Education is necessary in this world we live in but being a good human being, understanding others, being compassionate, honest, trustworthy, and kind is the qualities all people should have to excel not only in their education, but in their life. Knowledge is what brings meaning to life and helps one make choices to better their own lives. I hope we all strive to excel and be better humans for the future of our species and for the world. Thank you to the people who pushed me in a positive and negative way that let me be here with you today. Thank you all once again."

After the function was over, the ladies went to a high end Italian restaurant that they got reservations at.

"Ga Eul, I am so proud of you! You are so pretty. I love you!" Jan Di was about to cry of joy. While looking at her, Ga Eul was about to cry when Min Ji started to rant on about how it was obvious that Ga Eul was going to get the award.

"I looked at the competition and Ga Eul you were bound to win, especially with all the charity work you have done, the time you have dedicated, and the number of children you have impacted with your teaching. We have to look at the facts right? Well this is how it goes." Min Ji could have gone on forever about how Ga Eul was obviously going to get it and everyone knew it.

"Okay, what do you want to eat Min Ji? Fettucine Alfredo? Linguini?" said Ga Eul.

"You guys just want me to shut up don't you? Fine. I will get the Alfredo!" said Min Ji.

Suddenly Jan Di got up and said "Guys, I am going to go to the bathroom to wash my hands. When the waiter comes to ask what we want, get the bottle of the most expensive wine. We are here to celebrate after all. You want to come with me Unni?"

"Yeah let's go." said Jae Kyung. While they were walking, Jae Kyung was talking on and on about how picky she was with her food and worried if the cook could make it for her in that certain way. Jan Di kept on listening and walking across the hall to the bathroom. As she walked to the entrance where the bathrooms were, she could feel that something bad was going to happen tonight and she could not have spoken any sooner. She heard the door to the restaurant open and a bright light shown that could have blinded her if she looked directly at it. She saw four figures coming in and

there they were illuminated just like they were the first time she saw them in high school. She halted in her step. All these thoughts were going through her head. The first being "Shit! What are they doing here? Why are they here?" Jae Kyung who was walking behind her walked right into Jan Di.

"Yahh. What are you doing? How could you-" Jan Di shut Jae Kyung up by placing her hand over her mouth and quickly dragging her to the bathroom. When Jan Di released her from her grasp, Jae Kyung's eyes were furious and demanding an explanation. "Why did you do that?"

"Unni! I just had to go to the bathroom so bad that I could not handle it and you were yelling in front of a crowd. I have to go really bad. Go back without me." Jan Di said as she ran into a stall so as to not die from Jae Kyung's hands.

"Okay I got it. I am leaving. One more time you do that, I swear I will hit you! Come back as soon as you can." With that Jae Kyung left and Jan Di was left alone in the stall only with her thoughts.

"What are we going to do? Did they notice her? Did they see her face? Did he know she was here?" She stayed in the bathroom for a good 15 minutes before daring to come out. She ran out of the bathroom and to the table without being noticed and acting cool. When she got to the table, she tried to act as if everything was normal and okay. She looked around the hall and saw that the F4 was sitting across the hall behind her and Ga Eul. Their backs were facing the F4 while Jae Kyung's and Min Ji's face was the only ones they could see. When she got back to the table, Jan Di focused only on her food and ate quickly and made everyone speed up so they could leave quickly without being noticed by them. She did not want all those emotions to break loose, she did not want to remember, she did not want to face the past, she did not want to encounter them and go through that pain again. She sure in hell did not want Ga Eul dealing with that again. Right when they were moving on and being successful and at the peak of their career, she did not want to ruin that or Ga Eul's night. Unfortunately, Ga Eul knew Jan Di since kindergarden and knew that something was wrong.

"Jan Di, what's wrong? Is everything okay?" Ga Eul said in worry. Jan Di looked up at Ga Eul and saw that she could not escape this one. It was too obvious and Ga Eul already knew something was up. She knew that Ga Eul would not stop asking and worrying until she told her. Jan Di was left with no choice.

As she looked in Ga Eul's eyes, Jan Di whispered "Code Red. They are here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing. I like the questions so please keep them coming. Please review if you are confused, want an explanation, if you like something or dislike it. I will try to explain myself. I know it is a small change but yes, I changed Ga Eul's name from Chu to Cha so they won't be found by the F4. You will find out later why even with this small change the F4 were unable to find the two ladies. Ga Eul was nominated for the award for 5 years but never received the award till now. Also I have just a couple days until I go on vacation, so I will try to update as much as I can but I can not give you specific dates on when I will. I know that is not the answer you were hoping for but I am doing this as a hobby. Thank you for your understanding and please comment on the story! Thank you and hope you like the next chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Ga Eul looked at Jan Di in utter shock. She knew that it was not a lie. Jan Di would not lie about something like this. She would not do that to her especially after all they went through.

"Okay...Okay..Umm what should we do?" Ga Eul whispered clearly distressed. She grabbed her glass of wine and drowned it. The waiter had just come with the food that everyone had ordered. The food was plentiful for everyone and it looked marvelous. Ga Eul's eggplant parmesan looked so delicious. The four eggplant slices were places in a line, the next on touching the one before it, with her spaghetti perfectly surrounding the eggplant slices. Everyone looked at their food with longing.

"I am not feeling very good. My stomach hurts and I feel like puking. Can we go home? Please? We can just eat in the living room while watching a movie or something. Can we please?" Ga Eul acted like she felt terrible. Suddenly grabbing her stomach and coughing.

"Are you sure? You were just fine a couple of minutes ago. I don't think you are sick. Drink some tea and eat your food and you will feel better." Min Ji said and then took out a first aid kit and a thermometer from her purse. "Lift up your tongue." Before Ga Eul even had a chance to object to the treatment, Min Ji stuck the thermometer into Ga Eul's mouth and looked at her with stern eyes when she tried to take it out of her mouth. "Huh, the thermometer reads that you are fine. Here take this. Its Tylenol. It will get rid of the pain." Ga Eul looked at Jan Di asking for help. Her eyes were filled with panic.

"Guys, maybe we should just-

"Waiter, can we get a cup of green tea please." Jae Kyung asked as the waiter was walking past them. "There we can peacefully eat and Ga Eul will feel better. Jan Di its unrealistic to go home. The food will get cold. Why do that when Ga Eul is not even that sick. And you can totally tell she is pretending. I won't ask why but can we just enjoy this night. We have not been together for dinner in a long time because you and Min Ji have such a complicated schedule. Please?" Jae Kyung begged. They had not been together in a long time and she missed her friends. She missed the times when they would stay up all night and talk about boys and movies. She missed having company. Jan Di, Ga Eul, and Min Ji looked at each other. They felt the most guilty. They always canceled when Jae Kyung made plans for all of them. Jan Di and Min Ji usually canceled and every time Jae Kyung prepared so much that went to waste. She once rented an entire amusement park for them to go to. Jan Di and Min Ji had to canceled because there was a huge accident on the free way and there were too many injured people. Ga Eul had to go to Seoul because her father was admitted to the hospital when he fell from the stairs. Jae Kyung was left alone and waited at the amusement park for hours because no one had told her they would not be able to make it. Ever since then the three girls decided that someone would take the day off whenever Jae Kyung planned something so she would not be alone. Jae Kyung had the money to do anything but she only used it when she wanted and who she wanted to spend it on. Her parents gave her the freedom to do what she wants with the condition that she takes over the company.

"Okay. Let's quickly eat. The food will get cold." Ga Eul said. She looked at Jan Di and told her it was okay with her eyes. Min Ji dived into her food. As they ate, they discussed about their future plans. Jan Di and Min Ji talked about the research they wanted to start at the hospital but needed grant money for it. Ga Eul said she wanted to get her masters in education and learn how to speak a different language while she goes back to school. She has been saving up for this for a long time and finally wanted to go back to school. Jae Kyung said she wanted to leave teaching for a while and go to her parent's company and take responsibility for what she has. She talked about her apprehension for going back. She did not want to deal with the dirty politics that come with business but knew that she had to take over so her parents can have a happy retirement and not worry about anything. Jae Kyung felt that she stalled enough and it was finally time to go to the company.

"I am just nervous, but I think this will be a good decision. I have a good feeling about it. I feel like when I go back something about it will change that will make me enjoy it more. My parents better not set me up with anyone else. Is it impossible to do business with another company without getting marriage involved? I mean seriously!" Jae Kyung fumed. As she talked more, her voice got louder unconsciously. If she was not stopped, she would end up yelling.

"Well that is great, Unni. Your parents will be so excited. They love you so much. But you will still stay with us right? If you move, I swear I will drag you back to the house and make you work at the elementary school," Jan Di threatened. As she said this, Ga Eul, took a peek behind her to make sure F4 did not notice them. When she looked over, she saw a crows of girls surrounding them like in high school, preventing them from seeing the girl's table. She saw the staff scrambling to please the four men with perfect food and drinks. There was always a waiter next to the table to refill the men's drinks and do anything that they wanted. Ga Eul was a little disappointed. She wanted to see her Yi-Jung sunbae. See how he is doing, how he looked like, what his life was like. She knew she should not feel that way. She did not want to feel anything for him. She did not want to think about him or his life but there was something in her heart that she could not shake off. She left things so open back then. She never got to get over him. Though she moved on in her life, she never got over him and that is what scared her. She slowly turned and elbowed Jan Di to tell her that they should go before they get caught.

"Okay, since everyone is done, let's go home now. It was so good. Thanks Unni for getting this place! Its was delicious"

"What about desert? I want the cheesecake!" Jae Kyung yelled. Jan Di gave her the eye. The eye that she gave people that said shut up and stop doing that. It was an eye that she gave to people that told them that they are stretching things to far. Jae Kyung knew that Jan Di would not give that eye without a valid reason and shut up. "Okay, since Ga Eul you are not feeling well, lets go home. We can pick up some ice-cream on the way home."

"Unni, that is a great idea. I am feeling tired now. It has been a long day anyway. Thank you!" Ga Eul said. They were just about to get up when they all heard a cry from a lady sitting two tables away from them. Jan Di and Min Ji saw the lady fall from her chair. They both reacted quickly and immediately started to assess the situation. The lady had an allergic reaction to the crab that was in her food. Her airway was blocked because of the inflammation.

"Someone call an ambulance! Don't worry we are doctors, we will take care of her" Min Ji said to the man sitting with her. While Jan Di examined her, she felt someone else come to examine the woman.

"Is there anything I can do? I am also a doctor. She is going into Anaphylaxis. She needs epinephrine immediately. Let me take her" said a voice that Jan Di knew all to well. It was her first love. A man she would never be able to forget. He was there for her through her best and worst moments. Her firefighter. She quickly covered her face with her head and only looked down at the patient. Ji Hoo took the lady in his arms and carried her outside where the ambulance was. The F4 just stood there around Jan Di waiting for their friend to come back.

"You saved that woman. Good job. What is your name?" said Woo Bin as he was standing there. Jan Di was confused about what to do. She knew she had to get out of there as soon as possible. It was just going to be a problem when Min Ji did not know her past with these men.

"My name is Min Ji and this her is my friend-

"Min Ji, I feel terrible. I think I am going to vomit. Unni, must be waiting for us. Let's go now."

"Are you okay? Do you need help going to your car? Miss?" said a man with a flirtatious tone in his voice. Jan Di knew it was Yi Jung. He had not changed one bit.

" _Jerk"_ Jan Di said in her head.

"Hey, if you are sick, leave. You are going to get me sick. You should go home before you get others sick" He said.

" _No. Not him."_ She could not raise her head up or speak. She had to get out of there. Quickly grabbing Min Ji's hand, she ran outside of the restaurant. She did not wait to see what the men did next. She ran as quick as she could. Ga Eul got up from under the table where she was hiding and quickly also exited the restaurant.

"Who was that? What is wrong with them?" Woo Bin said curiously.

"Who cares? At least they won't get me sick. Who let them come in here anyway? And where is Ji Hoo? Does he always have to save someone and be the hero?" Jun Pyo said annoyed. "I mean we did come all the way here because he wanted to eat here."

"Jun Pyo, could you be anymore annoying? He will be here and we can leave. Calm down." Woo Bin said while Yi Jung laughed a bit by his immaturity. He still acted like a child. He went back to how he was before he met Jan Di. An idiot.

Ji Hoo walked in quietly and slowly.

"Yahh. How could you just leave us like that?!" Jun Pyo yelled at Ji Hoo.

"Did you want me not to help her and just let her die" Ji Hoo said in a quiet and controlled voice.

"You are just making me sound heartless." Jun Pyo snapped at him. Ji Hoo was still cool and quiet. He really had gotten out of his shell after Jan Di. He talked more with his friends. He was the most rational out of all of them and he knew what everyone needed even when no one said anything.

"Come on. Let's go home," said Woo Bin to shut everyone up.

"Congrats, Ji Hoo. I hope the hospital you bought, will help you prosper and give you a profit. I still don't know why you bought it. It is not in the best location and does not have that much research going on but if you want it, Congrats." Jun Pyo said as they walked out of the restaurant. They all got into their individual cars. The same color cars they had before. Yi Jung had the same orange car and Woo Bin the yellow one. Jun Pyo had a black car and Ji Hoo a white one. Some things will never change.

"Okay, ladies. Lets get out of here." said Jan Di as Ga Eul started the car. Min Ji was surprised at Jan Di's behavior today. She has never seen her freeze like that. Even when someone was insulting her, she did not do anything which is very unlike her.

"Jan Di, what happened? Why are you and Ga Eul so nervous? Is there something going on? Jae Kyung asked.

Min Ji agreed "Yeah, Jan Di. You are not acting like yourself. What is wrong?

"We will tell you guys when we get home. Its a long story and I do not want to get into it right now" Ga Eul said. Ga Eul was driving out of the parking lot and was waiting to merge into the traffic.

As she was patiently waiting, the car was silent except for the radio. And then

BAAAM!

The girls were lurched forward because of the impact behind them. Ga Eul was so surprised. She did not do anything wrong. All she was doing was waiting.

"Is everyone okay?" Min Ji asked. "No one is hurt right?"

"What type of idiot crashed into us? Who gave that person a license?

Jan Di looked back and saw a very familiar car. She turned back immediately back at Ga Eul.

"Yahh...look" Jan Di said in a tone full of panic. Ga Eul looked and once again she knew they were screwed. Her face scrunched up in she was about to get tired.

"Why is this happening?!" yelled Ga Eul. "What do we do?" Ga Eul said as she looked at Jan Di for an answer. "We can't let them see us!"

If Min Ji was confused before, she was three times as confused now. She demanded an answer as to all the events today. "You can't have who see you? Guys what are you guys talking about? Can someone expl-

 _Tuk tuk Tuk_. It was the driver tapping against the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jan Di's head was looking down to the ground and her hair was covering all the angles of her face. That is why Ji Hoo was not able to see her and the other 3 were standing around the lady while Jan Di, Min Ji, and Ji Hoo were examining the patient. Min Ji was closer to the patient's head so she was covering Jan Di a bit from Ji Hoo's view.**

CHAPTER 3:

" _Crap,"_ Ji Hoo thought. " _Now I have to deal with this. Where was my head?"_ Ji Hoo got out of the car with his insurance information. He closed his car door and saw his best friends running to see if he was okay. After a childhood accident, in which his parents died, Ji Hoo was deathly afraid of even being in a car. He got over his PTSD after he had to battle against Jun Pyo to keep Jan Di at their high school. He was able to over come his fear and won against Jun Pyo and Jan Di was able to stay at the prestigious Shinhwa High School. Oh how he missed Jan Di. His heart still ached when he thought of her. He was never able to process anything after she disappeared. He was never able to move on.

"Are you okay? What happened? How are you feeling?" Woo Bin asked. Though he puts on a strong front, he was the glue to this group. He cared deeply for everyone though he claimed he could not. He was the head of the mafia but if someone that was close to him was hurt, he would stop everything to come to them.

"Guys, I am okay. I just thought they moved up. I wasn't paying attention. You guys can go home. I will take care of this," Ji Hoo said hoping that they would not make a big deal out of this.

"Are you sure? You don't need to go to the hospital right?" said Jun Pyo. "I guess you could treat yourself since you are a doctor."

"What are you saying? Sometimes I wonder if you have a brain in that big head of yours" Yi Jung said exasperatedly.

Ji Hoo needed to go to the car he hit. "I am fine. I will meet you guys back at the lounge"

"Okay. See you later." Woo Bin said. His three best friends walked back to their cars and left through the back exit. Ji Hoo walked to the car that he had just hit. While walking, he could see the people in the car scrambling.

" _Do they not have insurance? Or their licensee?"_ Ji Hoo suspected. He got to the window and tapped on it. The car's window was tinted preventing Ji Hoo from seeing the driver. He was only able to see his own reflection.

"Can you just wait a minute? I am getting my insurance and stuff," said a female's voice that sounded very very similar. He would never be able to forget her voice even when she attempted to sound like an old lady. Ji Hoo would have known that voice if it whispered in a crowd full of people. It was hers. He had to see her. He had to hear her once again. He wanted to forcefully open the car's door and see her. In the car, Jan Di panicked and blurted out. She knew she made a mistake when she saw Ji Hoo's eyes widen out of surprise and shock.

" _He knows,"_ Jan Di said not really surprised he knew but shocked that he knew she was in the car and there. Jae Kyung had just found a mask Ga Eul could place on her face.

"Here. Wear this and open the window. Tell him that it is okay and we won't report this."

"What? Have you gone mad? We need to exchange information. He needs to be responsible for his actions," Min Ji said shocked at her friends lack of common sense.

 _Tuk tuk Tuk tuk._ It was more urgent this time. Ga Eul put on the mask and anything else she could grab to cover up her face and opened the window. Ji Hoo was surprised. The driver was a female driver that had a shawl wrapped around her face, with a mask to protect her from getting diseases, and sunglasses.

"Umm...I am sorry. I crashed into your car. I was not paying attention."

"It's okay. We won't report this. Well then, have a great-

"No. We need to report this. He needs to pay for the damage" Min Ji interrupted and looked at Ga Eul with stern eyes.

"Yes. I agree with the lady" Ji Hoo said as he bent down further to see inside the car. He had to make sure that it was her. That he had finally found her. "I will take responsibility for this. Can you please give me your insurance information? We can just report it. We do not have to call the police."

Ji Hoo scanned the car and saw a lady attempting to hide. Jan Di was in a fetal position on the floor of the car. She quickly lifted her head to see if he was still there and directly made eye contact with him.

" _Oh, shit!"_ Jan Di quickly put her head back down again. " _It's okay. He did not see me. I only let him see my face for a second. I am okay_ " Jan Di thought.

"Here is everything, you will need," Min Ji said as she gave all the information to Ji Hoo.

"Thank you and I am sorry for everything. Is that lady okay? Are you pain miss?" Ji Hoo asked and looked at who he suspected as Ga Eul. Ga Eul quickly looked back to see what he was talking about only to see Jan Di in a fetal position screwing everything up.

"No. Our friend just got sick. We quickly have to go to the hospital. If you wouldn't mind" Jae Kyung said confidently. She always came around when they needed her most.

"Yes. That is what happened. If you would please" Ga Eul said trying to close the window and drive away. Her face was getting red. Min Ji just sat back and looked as the drama played on. She contributed nothing to help Jan Di and Ga Eul. She needed an explanation before she could help them lie.

"Okay. I will leave you then. I hope you feel better, miss. Also you might want to take off those sun glasses. You won't be able to see anything if you have those on during the night, Ga Eul ah."

"Yes, sunbae," Ga Eul said like a little kid being scolded. " _Wait what? Oh my god. No."_ Ga Eul looked back up to Ji Hoo and saw the smirk on his face. She had screwed up. She could never lie and this time was no exception. Before anyone else could react, Ji Hoo pushed off the car and started to walk back to his car. All the ladies were shocked as too how he knew Jan Di and Ga Eul.

"Ga Eul, drive," Min Ji said surprised by that man. She had so many questions and no answers. Who was that man? Who were his friends? How did they know Jan Di and Ga Eul? Why were they scared of being seen by those four men? Who are Jan Di and Ga Eul really? Ga Eul got out of her shocked state and merged into the traffic. Jan Di bolted right up when she felt the car move.

"He doesn't know does he? Are we all sure he said Ga Eul's name? How did his face look like when he said it? He doesn't know right? Is anyone going to answer me?!"Jan Di was panicking. Her voice was increasingly getting louder.

"From what I saw, he knew you were on the ground and recognized you right when you spoke in that pathetic tone. Any one could tell you were faking. When he addressed Ga Eul, he was making sure what he though was right and Ga Eul responded to him. Then she was so surprised that he called her name. Her eyes were like a deer in front of head lights. He knows. I am 97% sure. If he did not pick up on all that, he is an idiot." Min Ji stopped her analysis of the situation. Jan Di knew that if she could trust anyone to remember the facts, it would be Min Ji.

"They found us." Ga Eul made eye contact with Jan Di through the rear view mirror. Jan Di was still in shock and let out a shallow breath. No one said anything for the rest of the car ride. They all sat in silence.

As Ji Hoo walked back to his car, he felt a sudden relief. He found her. He finally found them. After months of searching, he found them. After Jun Pyo forgot Jan Di, she disappeared and took Ga Eul with her. Ga Eul left after Yi Jung had rejected her. Ji Hoo figured it was because of that or Jan Di dragged her along but Ga Eul is not the type to let herself be dragged just because her friend wanted to leave. Jun Pyo was still getting recovering from his injury and still did not remember Jan Di. Ji Hoo watched Jan Di to make sure she was okay. She acted like she was fine and strong, but Ji Hoo could see that she was dying in the inside. She would visit the hospital every day and hide in corners and hall ways just to get a glance at Jun Pyo. To make sure he was okay. Every time he would be with that girl who took advantage of Jun Pyo. Ji Hoo saw Jan Di's face when she saw him with her. He felt her pain. He felt her. He wanted to take her away from Jun Pyo. He just wanted her to be by his side. But what he wanted was not what she wanted. He could not do anything for her but be by her side. He remembered. He came back from visiting his grandfather in the country after a long weekend. The first thing he wanted to do was see her but went to the hospital first to visit Jun Pyo.

"Hey. I am back from the country. Do you feel better? Did anyone come by?"

"Ji Hoo, I feel like I am missing something. My heart is empty. I don't know why. It feels like a part of me is missing. I am trying so hard to remember but it feels like when I get a hold of it, it slips out of my hands. I know its something." Jun Pyo said as he looked down at his hands

"Jun Pyo. You will remember it because it changed you forever. It was you and it was you. Everything changed after it. It got you mad, delusional, upset, and happy. You became you because of it. You became a man because of it. You will remember her. Jan Di." Jun Pyo felt like a but had just hit him like the wind was knocked out of him. He looked up from his hands to Ji Hoo's eyes.

With tears in his eyes, he said "Ji Hoo, I remember." He quickly got up while trying to take all the wires out of him "I have to go. I have to find her. I need to tell her I love her. I have to see her. I have so many things to do with her." Ji Hoo was trying to stop Jun Pyo. He pressed the button to request for help.

"Jun Pyo, you can't leave yet. You are still unstable."

"JI HOO. I HAVE to find her. I have to tell her I remember." The doctor's rushed into the room to see Jun Pyo brawling with Ji Hoo.

"Let's get him sedated to calm him down," a doctor yelled.

Ji Hoo looked at Jun Pyo and told him, "I will go find her. I will bring her here. I will be back with her before you wake up." Ji Hoo watched as Jun Pyo fell into unconsciousness. He told the doctors that Jun Pyo said he remembered. He left and went to go find Jan Di. He went to the porridge shop to see if she was there.

"She is not here. They quit. I do not know why. They just left."

"They? Ga Eul also quit? Do you know why?" Ji Hoo was very confused. This was a good job and Jan Di needed it. Why would she quit. He did not have a good feeling about this. "Okay thank you." Ji Hoo quickly left to go to the hospital to see if she was there but nothing. He raced over to see if she was sitting by the pool but nothing. He went to the clinic just in case she was in that area. He went to the lounge, her house but nothing. Her parents also said they did not know where she went. He tried to find Ga Eul to see if she knew where Jan Di was but with no luck. It was like they disappeared from the face of the earth. He called Woo Bin and Yi Jung to the lounge.

"What? I just saw Ga Eul yesterday. She came to give me everything I gave her. She told me that she has gotten over me...She mentioned leaving but she said that she was leaving me so she can continue living. I took it that she was going to stop chasing after me," Yi Jung said depressingly. He was also devastated that she said those words. "She said she would be better without me." He was going to confess later that day at dinner but she came by in the afternoon and told him not to chase after her.

"Okay. Don't worry. I will tell every man I have to go look for her. We will know where they are in a couple of hours." Woo Bin walked out as he started to call his resources.

"Woo Bin, wait. They do not want to be found. They left everything. They just disappeared. Before I left, Jan Di said goodbye. She cut everything. I just didn't see it." He thought of three days before. He was walking Jan Di home from the clinic.

"What would happen if I just left? Would anything be different?" Ji Hoo looked at Jan Di's face and saw her smiling. He knew that she was forcing herself to smile. She does that a lot. Her smile never went up to her eyes and her face scrunched up.

"Sunbae, thank you. For everything. I am fine now. Don't worry. I will survive this like I do with everything else. I am strong and you know I will do something if I want to. Life is weird isn't it? Make sure Jun Pyo is happy later on in his life. You will also be happy. We all will be. You will find someone amazing to love. I will be happy so don't worry my firefighter. You no longer need to be on duty. You are fired," Jan Di said as she smiled brightly.

"What are you talking about? Where could they have gone?" Yi jung said loudly.

"Guys, I found something. It looks like a letter for us. It was on the pool table. Its from Ga Eul and Jan Di." Ji Hoo snatched the letter and read it over and over again. With the letter was a USB with a video of Jan Di talking to Jun Pyo.

 _You might be worrying right now. Don't. Ga Eul and I are fine. We will be fine. We only have one request. DO NOT TRY TO FIND US! Ji Hoo sunbae, this is my last request from you._ _We are healthy. We are okay. We all will be okay._

 _-Jan Di and Ga Eul_

The door to the lounge opened violently and banged. Someone came barging into the lounge. They started to panic as they saw at Jun Pyo come into the lounge.

"Those stupid doctors. Ji Hoo did you find her? Where is she? What? Why is everyone just standing around? What is that paper?" Jun Pyo snatched it away. "Well, why is everyone just standing there?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I have not been able to update. I am on vacation and getting the time to write has been difficult.**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own characters of Boys Over Flowers or the story.**_

Chapter 3:

Ji Hoo remembered everything so clearly. Jun Pyo went to the hospital again and stayed there for another week for rest and observation. He woke up every morning, lifeless in his bed. He was ice cold in the inside. He almost froze. Ji Hoo remembered seeing him one day sit on his bed all day staring at one spot all day.

"Jun Pyo, how are you?" Jun Pyo looked up from the spot on the ground. Ji Hoo would never forget that look on his face. It was the eyes of a man who lost everything. He was at rock bottom. Ji Hoo left quickly and called the others. They gathered in front of Jun Pyo's room.

"We need to get him out of this. Have you gotten any information from them, Woo Bin?" Ji Hoo said.

"No. I am still trying to look. It is weird that we can not find them. It's like they completely disappeared."

"Don't find them" Yi Jung said firmly. "She left. She left him when it got hard for her. She did not believe in them. She just left when it got hard for HER. She left because she was selfish. Did she not think about what he would have gone through? Did she ever think about that? She could have waited for him. She should have waited! There was hope! She didn't believe in that hope. She did not believe in us." Yi Jung's voice got louder and louder as he kept talking. Ji Hoo and Woo Bin looked at him in surprise. They knew that Yi Jung was also having a hard time with this because Ga Eul also left but they did not know the extent of it. They just thought that he was starting to have feelings for her. While all this was going on, no one noticed that Jun Pyo had come out of his room.

"Don't find them. I don't want to see her." Jun Pyo said calmly. He quietly went back to his bed and just sat there. Ji Hoo was about to go in the room and go talk some sense into Jun Pyo. How could he say that? He gave up his feelings and his love for her so that they can be happy. So they two could continue their love. He gave up to much to see them fail and not go through that. He went through too much pain.

"Oh, you guys are here. That is good. I have good news! Please come inside." The doctor went in the room and checked on Jun Pyo.

"Doctor, I want to leave this hospital. I am fine now. I feel a lot better."

"That is actually what I was coming to talk about. I also think you are ready to go home. Just keep taking your medicine and come back in two weeks for a post-op check. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you doctor," Jun Pyo said. The memory slowly faded leaving Ji Hoo in his car still. Jun Pyo got better after that physically. He was still cold at the beginning and worked constantly to forget his pain and slowly Ji Hoo knew that he did. He forgot his time with Jan Di and lived in his work. Ji Hoo, Woo Bin, and Yi Jung got a little worried but one day Jun Pyo came to the lounge after months and yelled at them for not calling him and started to play video games. He just got better. Ji Hoo knew that he could not just live like that and tried to find the girls by himself. He looked and looked but every time he got close to their location, it would lead to nothing. They would just slip from his fingers. He tried and tried to find them until Woo Bin found out that he was looking for them.

"Stop. He is getting better. They both are. They are healing and moving on. I think they will do better without them." Hearing this from Woo Bin was a surprise. He was always rational. If he thought this, then Ji Hoo had to take it under consideration. Woo Bin was the glue of the F4. He knew everyone so well that it surprised everyone sometimes. From then, Ji Hoo stopped looking for them. He stopped looking for his love because it would be better for his friend. It was for them and him as well. He needed time to heal and get back on his feet as well.

Ji Hoo started to get out of the parking lot. She was the same as she had been. She was okay and healthy. She was okay. He was so relieved. He started to look for them again three years ago when Jun Pyo mentioned that his mother was pressuring him to get married. They all knew that Jun Pyo would probably have a business marriage before Jan Di but after that they never imagined that he would consider it. He started to look for her right after Jun Pyo said that. He could not let this happen. They have to deal with these unresolved feelings.

On the other side of town, Ga Eul was panicking in the passenger seat. Min Ji would not let her drive in the shocked state Ga Eul was in. Ga Eul thought " _This could not be happening. They should not have been able to find us._ " Jan Di was in the back sitting and thinking about what to do next. Jae Kyung and Min Ji were very very confused. By the time they got home, Ga Eul calmed down a bit. Jan Di went inside and went straight to her room and started scrambling through her desk. The girls went to Jan Di.

"What are you doing? What are you trying to find? Jan Di? Are you okay? Do you need help?" Jae Kyung asked. Jan Di found what she was looking for and reached for her phone.

"Are you going to call HER? Are you sure you want to do this?" Ga Eul said. She knew that this was the only thing they could do but she did not want to do it. She hated that woman.

"We have no other option, what else should we do? She told us to call if anything happened and something happened." Jan Di looked at Ga Eul, who had a blank face.

"Ji Hoo, did everything go well? Why did it take so long?" Yi Jung asked.

"Oh nothing, I just stopped by my house for clothes."

Jun Pyo stood up and announced, "I am going to get married."

"What?" Ji Hoo thought he heard wrong because there would be no way he could do that.

"I'm getting married to the daughter of the business I just signed that contract with. It will be good for the company."

"You do not love her though," Yi Jung said.

"I don't think I can. I like this anyway. I am happy." Everyone knew that was a lie. Ji Hoo's head was spinning. This was the last thing he thought would happen.

"Come on. We do not want to go to her. We can not. We can leave. You always told me you wanted to go to Europe. Let's go there. Stay there." Ga Eul said after she snapped out of her confusion.

"We can't go. I have to finish my fellowship. I have to finish my research. I can't just leave."

"Guys, can you please tell us what is going on? We have to know so we can help. We have the right to know after today. You owe us an explanation," Min Ji said

"Jan Di, we can't not tell them." Jan Di knew Ga Eul was right but right now, they did not have the time to explain to their best friends about their past.

"Okay, umm then should we call her later?" Jan Di did not want to call her and hear her voice again. Jun Pyo's mom was scary. This was a good way of putting it off for a while.

"Let's go sit in the kitchen," said Jae Kyung. Jan Di and Ga Eul started from the very beginning when Jan Di was going to give someone their laundry and saved Haje's brother from committing suicide. She told him about her first love Ji Hoo and how she fell in love with Jun Pyo. She told them about the skiing trip and Macau. She told them about him almost marrying someone else, and his memory loss. She told them about Ji Hoo and about her feelings for him. Ga Eul talked about her relations with them and Yi Jung as well. As they reminisced about their past love, they smiled warmly and laughed about the small things they remembered. As Jan Di got to the end, she stopped telling much of the details about her love and him and just got to the point. It was getting harder for her to talk and so she just said he lost his memory and she left to escape the pain.

"Ga Eul was also hurt and wanted to leave," Jan Di said.

"I wanted to go with my best friend. I had no one who understood me fully but her before you guys." Jae Kyung and Min Ji sat there in silence and took it all in. Their best friends went through so much and they did not even know it. Min Ji was the first one to say something.

"Okay. Let's see the situation. Right now only one person, Ji Hoo, saw you. He did not know that Jan Di was in the car because he never mentioned her. So right now he is only knows Ga Eul is here. We do not know if he knows where we live or work. For now, let's go about our lives like normal and if anyone sees any of them we text the group message 'CODE RED' and meet as soon as possible. Okay?" Min Ji was the most rational one of them, even during a disaster. She looked at the facts and then made a plan. Jan Di and Ga Eul were so thankful for her and knew she would always have their back.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

Ji Hoo was feeling dizzy. He sat in the chair next to him and took a sip of his water. " _Okay, Ji Hoo, we can not let this happen. I have to do something. I have to go to talk to Jan Di. No I have to make Jun Pyo confront his feelings for Jan Di and resolve their pain. I have to make them face each other. I have to get Yi Jung to meet Ga Eul.."_ Ji Hoo's head was full of thoughts.

"Ji Hoo, are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? Did you hit your head in the accident?" Jun Pyo said worringly.

"No. I have to go. Something just came up." Ji Hoo left quickly and went to his car. He grabbed his phone and called his investigation team's leader. "We need to talk. Come see me at the place." Ji Hoo hung up and accelerated his car. He got to the warehouse in 15 minutes where Beak Seung Jo greeted him.

"We need to make the Jan Di and Ga Eul meet them. And this is how we are going to do it."


	5. Chapter 5

I am so sorry for the long wait. I wrote a bunch of chapters for the story but somehow lost them. I blame it on my terrible relationship with technology. I had to back track and figure out what I had written. Here is what I have so far. I will try to update more regularly. I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any comments, suggestions, or wants, PLEASE COMMENT. Once again sorry, and thank you once again for keeping up with the story!

Chapter 5:

The next day, everyone was home for the weekend. Ga Eul had gone out to shop with Jae Kyung and Min Ji was getting some rest after working a 24 hour shift in the ER. Jan Di was on the couch watching tv all night, lost in her own thoughts when her phone went rang and brought her back to reality. She picked up the phone and before she could even say hello, her boss, the Chief of Surgery, Song Jae Rim, started to yell at her.

"Yah! Why did you take so long to pick up?"

"If you haven't noticed, Chief, it is 7 o'clock in the morning and—

"Come quickly to the hospital right now and bring Min Ji too, there is an emergency case that both of you need to be here for. COME AS FAST AS POSSIBLE!"

"But—" Chief had already hung up by then and that only left Jan Di to wake Min Ji up and get ready. Jan Di entered Min Ji's room and shook her as hard as she could. "MIN JI! You have to get up. We have to go. Chief just called and said it was an emergency. If you don't, I am going to leave without you." Jan Di had ben trying to wake her up for such a long time. Min Ji could fall asleep anywhere possible. In the bathroom, at a concert, even while she is talking to someone else. _Sunbae would sleep anywhere too…_ The thought came so suddenly. _Why did that thought come in my head? I need to focus on me. I can't get distracted by them anymore. Its been so many years Jan Di. Snap out of it._ Jan Di was able to make a cut between her past and her present but sudden thoughts like this would come out of now where and mess with her mind.

Jan Di quickly got ready and waited by the door for Min Ji. Typically, she would try to eat something beforehand or at least make some coffee but there was no time today. Min Ji ran past Jan Di, who stood by the door, and ran to the car yelling "Why are you just standing there? Let's GO!" Jan Di hurried after her mentally taking note to mess with her later.

They barely made it to the hospital without getting killed by Jan Di's reckless driving. Jan Di got them to the hospital in half the time it would have taken them on a normal day.

"Hey, can we go get some coffee? I'm not awake yet. It will only take a second," Min Ji begged as they walked past the coffee shop on the bottom floor of the hospital.

Jan Di was almost running to the elevator. She always took her job seriously. "No. Come on. We have to go! He said it was important."

"Fine. But I have to go to the bathroom. I didn't go in the morning because you rushed me," Min Ji said suspiciously.

"Just go quickly. I am going up" Jan Di said. When she looked up from her phone to check if the chief texted her, she saw Min Ji running in the opposite direction of the bathroom and to the coffee cart. Jan Di shook her head and kept pressing the button for the elevator. She was not the one that was going to get yelled at. Min Ji could hold her own when it came to the Chief anyway. Jan Di was trying to get the Chief resident job so she could not afford to loose his respect or get yelled at.

On the bottom floor, Min Ji ran to the elevator right after she got her coffee. In her haste, Min Ji crashed right into a women that was getting off, splashing her coffee all over her shirt and pants.

"Omo. I am so sorry. I did not see you. Are you okay?" said the women getting off the elevator.

"Ah, its okay. I was in a hurry. Please carry on." Min Ji said as she tried to get the coffee off of her with her hands.

As the doors were right about to close, a man wearing all white stepped inside the elevator.

"Here", said the mysterious man. Min Ji looked up to see a black haired man offering her a handkerchief. She almost forgot how to had not seen anyone that looked so handsome before. His eyes were lined with wisdom beyond his years and sparkled with amusement. He was amused by her? _OMG. I must look like an idiot. He is probably making fun of me right now. Ah what do I do?_ Min Ji knew she was just staring at him. He looks so familiar.

"Oh, shit," Min Ji said as she recognized the man standing next to her.

"I'm sorry?" The man said surprised.

"Sorry. That is okay. I don't need it." Min Ji said. She quickly pulled her phone out of her bag and texted their group chat. CODE RED. _Ji Hoo. hospital. elevator. Coming up with me. Hide!_

 _"_ Are you sure you are okay? You look a little startled. Do you need anything?" Ji Hoo said concerned by this mysterious woman's weird behavior. She was a little shorter than him and was dressed in scrubs. Her hair was long and wavy. He didn't even know who she was but for the first time in a long time, he was interested in someone. She was silly. He watched her run from the coffee stand to the elevator and bump right into the woman coming out. He had to hold back his laughter and pull himself together before he could enter the elevator with her. She was interesting.

"Yes, I am fine. Thanks for asking" Min Ji said as the elevator went to the Surgical floor. When the elevator doors opened up, Min Ji ran out to find Jan Di as soon as possible. She probably had not checked her phone yet! _Why does she even have a phone if she barely even uses it?!_ Min Ji thought.

While Min Ji was getting her coffee, Jan Di arrived at the surgical floor only to see everyone from the surgical department in the lobby. She found the Chief after a couple of minutes of looking through the crowd. She ran over to the chief and started bombarding him with questions. "What happened Chief? What is the emergency? Where is the patient?"

"There is no patient. The new owner of the hospital is coming today to give a speech. He just dropped it on me last night. I had to get everyone here as quick as possible and since you would not have come for something like this, I had to lie to you. I have to look good in front of the new CEO so I needed everyone to be here. Don't embarrass me. You and Min Ji are good at that when you two are together. Speaking of, where is Min Ji?" Chief looked at Jan Di expecting an answer.

"Ahh chief-nim, you know her. She can't function in the morning without her coffee. She is probably on her way up right now as we speak." Jan Di said just as the elevators opened and she say Min Ji run out. "Ah you see, there she is chief!" Jan Di pointed at Min Ji who had a panicked look on her face. _What is wrong with her?_ As Min Ji half jogged, half walked towards her, she was mouthing something that Jan Di could not make out. _What is she trying to say? I think she is saying Red? Run? What?_ Jan Di was still trying to decipher what Min Ji was saying when the high beam light pointed to a man stepping out the elevator that Min Ji just came out of. The announcer started to speak and the lights dimmed so Jan Di could no longer make out what Min Ji was saying. "Ladies and Gentleman please welcome the new CEO of the hospital, Yoon Ji Hoo!" All the other doctors started to clap but Jan Di was frozen. _Did he just say who I think he did? It can't be right?_ And speaking of the devil, Yoon Ji Hoo came out of the elevator and calmly walked on stage and looked into the crowd. His eyes landed directly on Jan Di.

 _Oh shit!_


End file.
